Willowcloud's Prophecy
Prologue Cats from all the four Clans--MoonClan, SparrowClan, WaterClan, DarkClan--gathered beneath the Great Oak for a Gathering. The moon was shining brightly overhead. "I wonder what Shiningstar will say about Birdstar's attack!" whispered Emberpaw, a light ginger tabby she-cat to her best friend, Berrypaw, a light tortoiseshell she-cat. "I don't think Shiningstar will mentoin it, Emberpaw. It's kind of between MoonClan and SparrowClan!" hissed Berrypaw, the more senior apprentice. "DarkClan likes to keep its secrets, so why shouldn't we?" Emberpaw shrugged, just as Birdstar, leader of SparrowClan, finished his report. "Be quiet, Berrypaw, you two missed Birdstar's talking already!" hissed a MoonClan warrior, Foxtail. His bushy dark ginger tail waved in the night air. "All is well in WaterClan!" declared WaterClan's leader, Reedstar. She stepped back to allow DarkClan's leader, Badgerstar, begin to speak. "Everything is fine with DarkClan, too. The Twolegs are near the lake, but none have gone near the camp." Badgerstar stepped back. This caused a lot of murmuring in the crowd of cats below the Great Oak. I wonder if everything ''really ''is fine in DarkClan! Berrypaw sighed. Chapter 1 - Berrypaw - Warrior Ceremony "You'll be a warrior soon, Berrypaw!" whined Berrypaw's younger brothers and sisters: Briarkit, Beekit, Lightkit, and Silverkit. "We're not even apprentices yet!" squeaked the dark tabby tomkit, Briarkit. "No fair!" "Hush, children, you have to be quiet if you'll ever get to actually finish off a warrior in battle!" Icefur, Berrypaw and the kits' mother, sighed. "Oh, Berrypaw! You look so dirty! Have you made sure every burr from here to WaterClan is stuck in your pelt?" This time it was Berrypaw who sighed. "Icefur! I can groom myself, thanks!" Berrypaw started furiously licking her chest fur while Icefur licked her pelt and took out burrs. "Berrypaw, come up on Highledge!" Shiningstar, the silver tom who was leader of MoonClan, summoned Berrypaw up to Highledge. Icefur shot her a furious look and licked her tail one last time as Berrypaw climbed up Highledge. She said "I do" and that's all she heard, except for the Clan cheering her new name, Berrysnow. Icefur now looked thoroughly proud of her daughter. Berrysnow's littermates, Rabbitpaw and Sootpaw, looked happy but a bit jealous of their littermate, who wasn't older than them, nothing older than 9 seconds. "Congratulations, Berrysnow!" Emberpaw, Berrysnow's friend, was bounding up to her and licking her a lot. "You're a warrior now!" Emberpaw had a glint of jealousy in her eyes too, but Berrysnow ignored it. My friends are still my friends, right? Berrysnow looked up at the shining sun that blinded her eyes, and silently prayed to StarClan that her friends wouldn't avenge because of jealousy. Chapter 2 - Emberpaw, Rabbitpaw, Sootpaw - Warrior Ceremony Two whole moons had passed since Berrysnow's warrior ceremony, and now it was time for Rabbitpaw, Sootpaw, and Emberpaw's warrior ceremonies. Berrysnow paid good attention because she'd missed her first warrior ceremony. "Do you, Emberpaw, Sootpaw, Rabbitpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" asked Shiningstar. "I do!" Sootpaw sounded overly-enthusiastic to Berrysnow. "I do," said Emberpaw, more solemnly. Shiningstar's eyes had a glint of approval in them, as if thinking of a good warrior name for Emberpaw. "I do!" Rabbitpaw's mew was less enthusiastic as Sootpaw, but to Berrysnow, sounded just as hyper. "Then I present to you your warrior names! Sootpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Sootwhisker! StarClan honors your quickness and loyalty. Emberpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Emberheart! StarClan honors your hunting skills and honesty. Rabbitpaw, from this day on, you'll be known as Rabbitnose! StarClan honors your enthusiasm and friendliness. We welcome you as full warriors of MoonClan!" Shiningstar finished, resting his head on each new warriors' head, and they licked his shoulder. "Congratulations, all of you! Don't worry, Rabbitnose is a great name! Emberheart is a great name, too! Sootwhisker, you better go to Icefur. She'll be overflowing with pride!" Sure enough, soon after Berrysnow said that, Icefur came hurrying over and trying to groom all three of her daughters and son at once. Emberheart went to find her own mother, Dawnpatch. Chapter 3 - Rosewhisker - Medicine Cat Life Being the medicine cat apprentice, Rosewhisker hurried into camp from the thorn tunnel, her jaws clamped tightly around catmint from the old Twoleg farm. Her mentor, Applenose, had asked to go look for herbs. "You've got catmint, right? It smells nice!" The warrior on guard of the thorn tunnel turned to Rosewhisker and sniffed her catmint. Rosewhisker recognized the warrior as Dewgrass, and the younger cat behind her as Lilypaw, Dewgrass's apprentice. "You guessed right, Dewgrass!" Rosewhisker called over her shoulder as she went back to the medicine cat cave. "Back already? By the smell of it, you visited that old Twoleg garden again." Applenose said without turning around from sorting the herbs. "Here, you can take this to Icefur. Briarkit, Beekit, Lightkit, and Silverkit need her for milk." Applenose took Rosewhisker's catmint and sent her off to the nursery with borage leaves. They helped the milk flow. In there, she saw the queens Icefur and Pinethorn. Icefur was trying to stop her kits from playing with her long white tail. "Icefur? Have some borage." Rosewhisker dropped the borage leaves in front of Icefur, who shot a warning look at her kits not the come close. "Thanks, Rosewhisker. Please tell Berrysnow, Sootwhisker, and Rabbitnose that their brothers would like to play with them tomorrow. They've been dying to be apprentices, and dying for real warriors to show them around camp. They don't think I'm a warrior, those kits!" Icefur said with a little amusement in her eyes. "Mama! Mama!" squealed Icefur's second litter of three-moon-old kits. "What is it now?" Icefur asked. Rosewhisker left the nursery, thinking. I'll never be able to have kits. I'm a medicine cat, mouse-brain yourself, Rosewhisker! Stop dreaming! Rosewhisker scolded herself. "Rosewhisker!" Applenose's familiar cry rang out in her ears. "What is it?" Rosewhisker quickened her pace and arrived in the medicine cat cave panting. "Tonight's half-moon, so we're going to Moonpool, remember? Could you get us some more catmint, too? Having enough catmint is always good for leaf-bare." Applenose looked up from still sorting the herbs. "If you can't go by yourself, have Dewgrass and Lilypaw come with you." "I'm okay, Applenose, I know the way there. I'll be all right by myself." Rosewhisker stepped out into the sun yet again. This was what life was like for Rosewhisker. She had to get herbs every day and treat patients and have regular check-ups. Chapter 4 - Rosewhisker - Moonpool The two MoonClan medicine cats met up with all the others in SparrowClan territory. "Good evening, Blackwing, Snowberry, Dewshine, Flowerpaw!" Applenose said every medicine cat's name, except for a small-looking white and brown tom. "Who is our visitor?" asked Snowberry, the medicine cat from SparrowClan. She eyed the white and brown tom suspiciously. "Why's he nosing with us to Moonpool?" "Calm down yourself, Snowberry, this is my apprentice Eaglepaw!" Blackwing, the black tom medicine cat of DarkClan, looked happy. "He's coming to get accepted by StarClan today." "Congratulations, Eaglepaw!" Flowerpaw, the dark tortoiseshell apprentice of WaterClan, greeted Eaglepaw happily. "Rosewhisker and I have been the only apprentices for moons and moons!" "Rose''whisker''? She's got a full medicine cat name already?" Eaglepaw looked amazed at the cream colored she-cat. Rosewhisker flushed. "It's not big of a deal, Eaglepaw. You two'll be full medicine cats in no time. It's really no difference. I'm still an apprentice, unlike if I were a warrior!" Rosewhisker tried to hide her embarrassment. She didn't know why she felt that way. "But...that means StarClan...likes you!" Eaglepaw still sounded amazed. The three apprentices were lagging behind. "Come on, you apprentices! We'll be late for Moonpool!" yowled Snowberry from the front. The apprentices hurried up. Chapter 5 - Eaglepaw - Moonpool The seven medicine cats settled around the Moonpool. The glittering home of StarClan shone in the half-moonlight, and Eaglepaw was awed. "This is Moonpool, Eaglepaw." Blackwing waved his tail to Moonpool. "Just lap up some water and StarClan and I will meet you in your dreams. Don't worry, it'll be okay. I felt scared my first time, but you'll be fine! DarkClan never fails!" "Just let yourself sleep, okay?" Snowberry meowed from across the Moonpool. "Just pretend you're in your marshy bog den in DarkClan and you're dreaming of something nice and cozy, like a frog." "Be quiet, Snowberry! Stop insulting DarkClan! They don't eat frogs!" Dewshine, from WaterClan, hushed Snowberry up. "Remember the drill, Flowerpaw? Take some water and drift off. No trying to talk, or else you'll disturb other medicine cats' dreams, all right? You messed up Rosewhisker's more than once!" "I remember, I remember!" Flowerpaw ducked away from Dewshine's enthusiastically waving tail. When Dewshine started lecturing, you just couldn't stop her! "Shut up you two furballs! Applenose and Rosewhisker are both trying to sleep!" hissed Snowberry, who lapped up some water and immediately dozed off also. "I guess I'll do it, then, Blackwing," said Eaglepaw, eyeing the crystal clear water in the pool. "The water's clean, then?" "Of course it's clean, Eaglepaw, it's StarClan's water!" Blackwing sighed pointedly. "Just do what I say, and you'll be off to StarClan hunting grounds in no time. Think of eating squirrels." Blackwing shot a glare at Snowberry, but she was already off in her own world. In no time, all seven medicine cats were fast asleep beside their beloved Moonpool. Chapter 6 - Emberheart - DarkClan Fight "Emberheart, Dawnpatch, Squirreltail, Dewgrass, and Lilypaw, you go on a border patrol to DarkClan. If there's any fighting trouble, send Lilypaw straight back for my patrol, okay? We'll be waiting, just in case, right by the thorn tunnel," said Shiningstar, picking the warriors out with his tail. Shiningstar's dark brown eyes practically bored holes into Dawnpatch's pelt. "I'm ready for this, Shiningstar! It's been moons since I was a queen! My kits are warriors now!" Dawnpatch protested. Emberheart pushed her muzzle into Dawnpatch's pelt lovingly. She was her kit, anyhow. "Of...of course, Dawnpatch." Shiningstar acknowledged the she-cat's protest, and nodded for the patrol to leave. With Dewgrass in the lead, and Emberheart trailing back, the patrol crept out into the forest. After a while, yowls of fury split the forest, and Shiningstar and his patrol went racing out of camp, without Lilypaw even needing to get them. "I'll go with you, Shiningstar!" Berrysnow and Rabbitnose came panting out of the warriors den, stretching all their limbs. Their brother, Sootwhisker, was already in Shiningstar's patrol. "We'll need warriors to guard camp, if we have to retreat, though. We've still got plenty...so...yes!" Shiningstar ran out of the camp, followed by his patrol right at his heels. "Shiningstar! We need help! We're terribly outnumbered by the DarkClan warriors!" Lilypaw almost ran straight into Rabbitnose. "Come on, quick!" Lilypaw led the patrol out deeper into the forest, nearer to the DarkClan border, where fighting was raging. Dewgrass was trying to take on two DarkClan warriors at a time, and Emberheart was trying to pin down a DarkClan warrior and batter another one together. Berrysnow gasped. "Come on, Berrysnow, help me finish off these warriors!" yowled Emberheart, spitting with anger. "How dare they attack a MoonClan patrol?" "Stop talking, Emberheart, and get to work!" called Dawnpatch, who was clawing a DarkClan warrior that Berrysnow recognized as Bristlefur. The DarkClan warrior that Emberheart was pinning down sprang up and clawed Emberheart's belly fur, while Berrysnow took care of Emberheart's other confronter. Shiningstar was nowhere to be seen, nor any of her littermates. She saw something scramble up a tree, though. Was it Lilypaw? This isn't SkyClan, Lilypaw! SkyClan was a legendary Clan that Berrysnow had heard all about as a kit, but Lilypaw was using SkyClan ''battle tactics? Strange. While Berrysnow was wondering, Lilypaw dropped out of the tree onto the DarkClan warrior that Dawnpatch was struggling with. Dawnpatch starting grappling another DarkClan warrior who was trying to sneak up a tree like Lilypaw had. "RETREAT!!!!!" yowled Emberheart, suddenly. Berrysnow looked at him. Shiningstar wasn't anywhere, but Berrysnow saw Rabbitnose clawing fur off of a DarkClan warrior. "What're you doing, Emberheart?" called Dawnpatch, who was still fighting a warrior. "We're doing fine!" "Yes, but there are more DarkClan warriors! We have to ''retreat!" Emberheart ran back in the direction of camp, still fighting, though. "Shiningstar...Shiningstar...Shiningstar's fallen." Suddenly everything stopped. All the DarkClan warriors lined up, and the crowd of battling cats parted. Shiningstar's silver pelt was soaked scarlet, and he was lying on the ground, obviously in pain. "Is he...he still alive?" whispered Sootwhisker, afraid to move, but looking questioningly at Berrysnow, who shrugged. "I hope so." Chapter 7 - Robinfur - Leader Ceremony Robinfur was excited and grief-stricken and nervous all at the same time. Appleheart was ahead of her, leading the way to Moonpool for Robinfur's leader ceremony. "We're here, Robinfur," said Appleheart, softly, arranging himself around the Moonpool in a comfortable position. "I just lay down...and drink water, then?" Appleheart nodded to her question, and drifted off himself. Robinfur sighed. It was just her and StarClan now. She lay down as quietly as possible and shifted for a long time until finally drinking some of the cool water of the starry pool. Immediately she fell into deep sleep, and woke to find herself in StarClan's hunting grounds. "Robinfur, you are ready to become a leader," said a voice solemnly. Robinfur nodded, to awed to speak. She realized it was her long dead father, Archback. "I guess so," said Robinfur quietly. She smiled at her mother, who appeared just behind Archback. Plumsweep, her former denmate came up in front of her. "I give you your first life, Robinfur. I give you the life of courage and noblety. Defend MoonClan as if they were your kin," murmured Plumsweep gravely. When Plumsweep was finished, a pang of pain shot through Robinfur, as if she was back in the DarkClan fight. She cringed, and Plumsweep disappeared, only to be replaced by Archback. His light gray tabby pelt shined in the moonlight. "I give you the life of pride. MoonClan must be strong, or as the other Clans think. Pride yourself in being the strongest Clan." Archback stepped back. This life was weaker, but still hurt. Robinfur's mother, Smoothstone, stepped forward. "I give you the life of love. Love your Clan as if they were all your children," said Smoothstone, in the same tone Plumsweep had. This life was gentle, and firm, though, pushing through Robinfur so that it left her aching a bit. "I give you the fourth life of a leader. In this life, I give you security. Secure all borders and fight if the warrior code is violated," said the new voice that Robinfur finally recognized as her long lost apprentice, Cedarpelt. His life was harder to absorb than Smoothstone's, but it was still gentle and sweet. "Cedarpelt? Cedarpelt, come back to me!" Robinfur gasped as Cedarpelt disappeared into StarClan. "I'll meet you soon, Robinfur," said Cedarpelt over his shoulder as he left. "I give you a life of loyalty. You must be loyal to your Clan at all costs, and your loyalty to StarClan and the warrior code must never waver." Robinfur stepped back in her dream, and looked around her. She suddenly saw the former leader of MoonClan, Treestar, who was the leader when Robinfur was a kit and apprentice. She hadn't heard his voice for a very, very long time. The life Treestar gave her was strong and fierce, pushing through Robinfur as if it were a fire destroying the forest. "I give you the life of bravery, Robinfur. Be brave when you're defending your Clan. Be brave when you fight with other Clans. Remember all your training, Robinfur, and MoonClan will be strong!" Robinfur then saw her brother, Sunpelt, standing in front of her, his dark orange pelt blazing like fire in the StarClan moonlight. Her sixth life filled Robinfur with joy, for she loved defending her Clan, but never fighting. "I give you the life of intelligence. You have to show intelligence when making tough decisions." Robinfur recognized the speaker; it was Creekweed, the mate of Plumsweep and also one of Robinfur's friends as an apprentice. "I give you your eighth life, Robinfur, the life of spirit. You must always have the spirit to do things. Don't ever forget that, Robinfur," said a new voice in StarClan. Robinfur's mind was filled with a sweet scent, and instantly she knew it was Beestripe, the deputy of Treestar, who'd both died in a big battle against SparrowClan. "Thank you, Beestripe, for that wonderful life and all you've done for MoonClan!" Robinfur called as Beestripe disappeared just as everybody else had. Robinfur was excited. This was her last life, and Shiningstar would be there for her. "I give you your final life, Robinfur. The life of power and strength will always be yours." Shiningstar's silver pelt came and brushed against Robinfur's ginger one. She relaxed with the presence of the former leader. Suddenly all the nine cats who'd given her her lives surrounded her in a circle. "I hail you by your new name, Robinstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of MoonClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity!" "Robinstar! Robinstar!" cheered StarClan as they faded away. Appleheart woke next to Robinstar, who was shaking with energy and excitement. "You got your lives, then? Let's go back now, Robinstar," said Appleheart, leading the way away from Moonpool. Chapter 8 - Silverpaw - Gathering It'd been a moon since the last Gathering, nearly a moon since Berrysnow had been made a warrior. Robinstar had been the MoonClan leader for eight sunrises already, and had made Briarkit, Beekit, Lightkit, and Silverkit apprentices: Briarpaw, Beepaw, Lightpaw, and Silverpaw. They were all going to the Gathering with their mentors. "Don't fall in, Silverpaw!" warned Silverpaw's mentor, the golden tabby she-cat, Honeyleaf. Silverpaw nodded, and carefully put her paws onto the tree-trunk bridge. The island was dark, and Silverpaw could see the Great Oak outlined against the dark sky. Silverpaw reached the end of the bridge, and landed with a giant thump, right onto the ground. "Nice landing, Silverpaw!" teased Silverpaw's littermate and Clanmate, Briarpaw. He had landed lightly on his white forepaws. Beepaw and Lightpaw, their other littermates, were crossing the bridge. "Watch out, Beepaw! You'll fall into the lake!" Beepaw's dark striped fur and light brown paws blended into the darkness. Lightpaw, the light brown she-cat, laughed, and nearly fell in. Her mentor, Sootwhisker, had to keep his tail on her shoulder. Finally, all of MoonClan was on the island, and everybody was settling for the Gathering. "You can go first, Birdstar," said Robinstar, letting SparrowClan's leader go first. "Thank you, Robinstar. All is well in SparrowClan, except for minor dog attacks. We've managed to drive all the dogs off, though. There are plenty of rabbits for prey. We have two new warriors, Fruitwhisker and Grayfur! We welcome them are full warriors of SparrowClan! But there is also a sadness. The death of one of our elders, Frostheart, has caused grieving. We honor her in StarClan, still." Birdstar stepped back and motioned for Robinstar to speak. "MoonClan has suffered the recent death of Shiningstar, our former leader. We grieve him. But, MoonClan has four new apprentices: Briarpaw, Silverpaw, Lightpaw, and Beepaw! They are here tonight for their first Gathering. We have four new warriors too: Berrysnow, Emberheart, Sootwhisker, and Rabbitnose! The prey is running and well. Every cat looks forward to greenleaf!" Robinstar smiled happily. Berrysnow suddenly remembered that she'd been made a warrior after the previous Gathering. Silverpaw gave her chest a couple of embarrassed licks, as other apprentices stared at her. "I'll go next, if that's okay with you, Reedstar," said Badgerstar, the leader of DarkClan. "DarkClan has cowardly invaded MoonClan for territory reasons. Our Clan believes that we need more territory, for we are a bit short of prey, though it is newleaf. One of our queens, Butterfly, believes that her kits won't survive if she doesn't get fresh-kill. So we are asking tonight, Robinstar, if we may have a little stretch of territory." Why aren't they asking Reedstar and WaterClan for territory? Do they purposely want to fight MoonClan? Is it just because we're descended from the old lake Clans, ThunderClan? ''Silverpaw asked herself in her mind. She shook the thoughts away. Surely Badgerstar would ask Reedstar too! "Of course you may have a tiny strip of MoonClan territory, if you promise to border check it every day and make sure no DarkClan cat comes across the border, and no MoonClan cat goes across either," replied Robinstar smoothly. "There should be no fight about territory, not after the old Clans made the lake territories back seasons ago!" Robinstar was talking about WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan again. "Thank you, Robinstar. Other than that, DarkClan is okay," finished Badgerstar with a curt nod to Reedstar. "The prey in the lake is running very well. We have one new apprentice here today. His name is Boulderpaw. Our queen also gave birth to a litter of three fine WaterClan kits! Their names are Pebblekit, Lakekit, and Greenkit! WaterClan is well-fed and prepared for a wonderful greenleaf!" Reedstar finished just as Robinstar had. As the separate Clans went off and back into the night, Silverpaw sat wondering. ''Berrysnow told me about DarkClan not being trustworthy, but would Badgerstar really lie at a Gathering? Chapter 9 - Beepaw - Battle Training The five apprentices of MoonClan--Beepaw, Lightpaw, Silverpaw, Briarpaw, and Cedarpaw--trooped off to the training hollow for battle training. They were training with their mentors. Beepaw's mentor, Oakstripe, and Silverpaw's mentor, Honeyleaf, showed the apprentices a twisting move. "You jump up into the air, and twist around to land on your opponent's back!" Oakstripe said while he demonstrated. "Honeyleaf, you show them the defence move." "You just sidestep and cuff your opponent's ears when they land. You have to sidestep when they almost land on top of you." Honeyleaf sidestepped and cuffed Oakstripe lightly. "Now you try, Silverpaw and Beepaw. Beepaw, you can be defense, okay? Silverpaw will jump on you, and then you can trade. If you do it right, we'll let you try it on Oakstripe or me." Honeyleaf stepped to the side of the training hollow to allow the silver she-cat and the striped tom to take the middle. "Keep your paws sheathed when you try, Cedarpaw! Your claws are sliding out!" scolded Oakstripe. Cedarpaw's mentor, Rabbitnose, looked ashamed that he didn't realize it. "Okay, you two! Start!" Beepaw jumped immediately into the air and twisted around. Silverpaw sidestepped just in time, and Beepaw thumped onto the ground after Silverpaw cuffed him. "That was a good one, Silverpaw!" yowled Honeyleaf, congratulating her apprentice with a gentle flick of her tail and a big smile. "Now you two may try, Lightpaw and Cedarpaw. Keep off to the side, because Briarpaw and Beepaw will try it again. Lightpaw, you be defense, and Beepaw, this time your defense." Beepaw and Briarpaw went to the left side of the training hollow with Oakstripe and Briarpaw's mentor, Shellsky. Beepaw concentrated on Briarpaw as he flew into the air, and when he almost landed on Beepaw, he stepped aside and cuffed Briarpaw. Briarpaw fell to the ground, just as Beepaw had. "That was a good training session!" called Sootwhisker as the group headed back to camp. I think so too! thought Beepaw with a grin. Chapter 10 - Lightpaw, Briarpaw - Warrior Ceremony It was a moon after the training session for the twisting leap, and the Gathering had been two sunrises before. Now it was time for the apprentices to become warriors, but only Lightpaw and Briarpaw had passed the hunting assessment and the battle training session against their mentors. "Do you, Lightpaw and Briarpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" asked Robinstar. "I do!" Briarpaw said excitedly. Lightpaw rolled her eyes at him. "I do, too," meowed Lightpaw more seriously than her brother. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give to you your warrior names! Lightpaw, from this day on you will be known as Lightclaw! StarClan honors your intelligence and skills. Briarpaw, from this day on you will be known as Briarthorn! StarClan honors your bravery and enthusiasm to learn. We welcome you as full warriors of MoonClan!" finished Robinstar proudly. She rested her head on Lightclaw's head, and Lightclaw licked Robinstar's shoulder respectfully. Briarthorn did the same. Chapter 11 - Applenose - Willowcloud's Prophecy Applenose! Applenose! Applenose! Applenose! Applenose! ''Applenose's brain ached to even think about Willowcloud. Willowcloud had been the medicine cat seasons before Applenose and Rosewhisker. She'd given him a prophecy just sunrises before: ''Four from the four will rise up against the darkness of evil. Applenose had discussed it with the other medicine cats. They agreed that it meant four warriors from the four Clans would defeat evil. But what evil? What darkness? The evil from the Dark Forest has long passed! Willowcloud, tell me more! Which warriors? Are there apprentices? Does it mean the four medicine cats? Does Rosewhisker have to be harmed? Questions flashed in Applenose's head while he slept. "Applenose?" Rosewhisker's quiet mew filled his ears and calmed his head a bit. "You're wild tonight. Are you okay? Do you need a poppy seed?" "I'm all right, Rosewhisker. I think I'll just go out for a moment and leave you for peace, okay? I'll be back." Applenose got up and quickly ran out of the medicine cat den with Rosewhisker peering uncertainly after him. Four from four will rise up against the darkness of evil. Then Applenose knew exactly where to go. Moonpool! Just what he needed, to share tongues with his warrior ancestors to make sure that prophecy couldn't be more clear. When Applenose lay down at the Moonpool, StarClan immediately came. "Applenose, StarClan has been waiting for you to come. The prophecy is just what it means. Four warriors from four Clans will defeat the darkness. We don't have all the answers." Applenose's former mentor, Beeflight, sounded annoyed. "What do you clarified for you?" "I don't get the prophecy!" wailed Applenose. He was surprised by how he wailed. He hadn't done so since he was a young kit. He'd always understood that crying wouldn't really help. "We don't get the prophecy either!" Beeflight thundered. His claws slid out, but then Beeflight sighed again and sheathed them once more. He wrapped his long black tail around his four black paws. "StarClan doesn't help? Even StarClan doesn't help!" Applenose turned tail and ran through StarClan's forest. Before he knew it, he was somewhere he didn't know. Suddenly a voice came right next to his left ear. "This is the Dark Forest, medicine cat!" snarled the voice. "Who are you?" Applenose stepped back. "I am Eagleclaw, from old DarkClan. Who are you?" A dark tom emerged from the clump of fungi growing behind Applenose. "I'm Applenose...the medicine cat of MoonClan. What are you going to do with me?" Applenose spotted the hungry glow in Eagleclaw's murdurous yellow eyes. "Kill you, maybe throw you into the river...." Eagleclaw laughed his scratchy, evil laugh. "Why do you want to kill me?" Applenose tried to sound brave, but his voice came out shaky. "Why wouldn't I want to kill you? No StarClan cat's ever been to the Dark Forest then? Boy, it's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of killing a cat!" Eagleclaw's voice was cold and almost hysterical. Applenose shivered. "''Eagle''claw. Are you an ancestor of Eaglepaw, Blackwing's apprentice? Category:Willowcloud's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions